The Little Mermaid: Yugioh Style
by Danica Loy
Summary: Once upon time in a world far beneath the ocean's surface where humans cannot go. There lives a young girl who dreams of something more than what she already possesses and she runs away to find it, leading her to find a life far from what is familiar to her, and finding something inevitably more important to the heart. But can she keep it? (eventual Pairing: SetoxSerenity)
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Mermaid**

**Chapter 1: First Glimpse**

SetoxSerenity

The ocean. This serene and peaceful body of blue water has been reflecting the sun's light ever since time began. It shows off its beauty as its waves stretch out endless and splash about playfully with all intruders who entered its vast domain. However, behind this beauty it hides many mysteries. One such is a beautiful tale, that is although sad. The story of these beings, who live deep beneath the surface of sea, are not believed by humans because they like the old saying that goes, "Seeing is believing," and these mythical beings live where humans are unable to go. Humans need the sun to live. The sun cannot reach where these mysterious and beautiful creatures dwell. This is the story of the Merfolk.

"Katsuya-sama! Slow down!"

A young boy with a fish like azure blue tail halted in mid-swim. He flipped around to look back at his companion who was speeding through the clear blue water to catch up with him. "Ah, Honda, you slowpoke. You are no fun sometimes!" The boy named Katsuya laughed mockingly.

"Just because…I'm not…as fast as you…" Honda swam up to Katsuya only to collapse, tired, on top of moss-covered rock, trying to catch his breath. His long bright amber fish tail glittered faintly in the water as it lazily swept back and forth.

Katsuya crossed his lanky arms with a stubborn pout, swimming back and forth, unable to be still for ten seconds. Honda sighed hopelessly. No one in the kingdom keep up with the wild antics and crazy schemes of the young "monkey" prince. Just then, something glistened out of the corner of the boy's eye. With an excited flick of his sparkling azure tail, Katsuya dove down, grabbed something off shadowed rock and swam back up. Honda noticed what the boy was holding was a round red anemone, all the while; a stupid wide grin was plastered across his face. Honda knew what this meant, and he let out another tired sigh.

"Come on Honda! Let's play catch for awhile, then we'll head back and steal a snack from the kitchens" Katsuya made a deal with his friend and Honda shrugged and agreed. He couldn't refuse an offer from the crown prince of sea. Countless hours flew by as the two young merboys swam back and forth punting their ball between them. They slammed the small sea plant with their tails as hard as they could, each time moving faster and faster so that the ball soon turned into nothing but a passing blur. Katsuya lined up his next shot, watching as Honda hit the ball back, and the young prince slammed the ball with his tail as hard as he could sending it careening off into a distant reef.

"Hey! Watch were you're aiming it, will ya stupid?!" Honda yelped, as the ball whipped right by his ear, "You could have taken my head off!"

"Eeek!" Just then a small, high-pitched yip cried out. This startled the two boys and concerned but also curious they swam over peered through the coral to see a young girl, kneeled on the ground, her pale pink tail curled around her small body, and she clutched her head in pain. The boys' ball lay on the ground beside her. Katsuya put two and two together and his eyes widened. He rushed in and brought the young girl in to his arms. "Shizuka! I'm sorry! We didn't know you were here! I'm so sorry sis!"

Shizuka raised teary hazel eyes. "I-I'm okay, big brother. I just…wanted to play with you—" The girl was interrupted as she began to violently cough. Hearing this, Honda raced over to her other side, and put his hand on her shoulders comfortingly. "Shizuka, you were supposed to stay in bed today. The doctor at the palace said you had a fever!"

Shizuka sat up quickly and tried to wipe away her tears with the back of her arm. She pressed her hands together nervously fidgeting in her lap. Her head bowed down while her long auburn hair fell down hiding her guilt-stricken face. "Yes I know, but…I want to go outside so badly. Being inside all week is so boring, and I _am_ getting better."

"Honda is right though Shizuka! You need to be careful. I don't know what do if anything bad happened to ya sis." Katsuya stubborningly choked back his welling tears of worry as he hugged his little sister closer to his body, hiding his face in her long thick auburn hair. Shizuka smiled and wrapped her arms around him, giggling a little at the same time. "I know…" She replied softly, "…I love you big brother."

"I love you too… Shizuka." Katsuya whispered under his breath, so softly that only Shizuka heard his confession. The young mermaid smiled. She knew her brother's pride would never allow him to confess it to anyone else. It was their precious secret.

Honda was about to pull the young girl up by her shoulders. "Come my princess, we must get you back to the palace before you are missed." However, she was pulled from his grasp quickly as Katsuya pulled her arm upward. "Do you want to go exploring?" Katsuya's warm brown eyes lit up with excitement. Shizuka's eyes mirrored her brother's at the thought of joining her big brother on one of his mysterious adventures!

"Really, big brother?"

Katsuya grinned from cheek to cheek, "Of course, just stay close to me sis! I promise nothin' will happen to ya!"

"Hey!" Honda cried out as he swam after the royal siblings. "You can't just drag Shizuka along on one of your crazy adventures. They always lead to something dangerous that risks our lives. Don't you remember the sunken treasure ship adventure? I almost got my tail chopped off!" Not evening taking a second glance, Katsuya just laughed aloud and shouted back, "Well, it wasn't my fault! You're the one who wanted to be "safe" and hide in that cave. How was I supposed to know the ship was going to fall and cause that avalanche?"

"Well you can just go on your on now! I don't want any part of the eminent trouble you're bound to get into!" Honda turned his back and crossed his arms, not watching the two siblings swim away. "Suit yourself!" Katsuya shouted, "but you're going to miss a great mystery."

"Big brother says we're going to the surface!" Shizuka added with childish excitement.

Honda froze and gaped wide as he watched the two angled swiftly upwards. "Katsuya, you idiot!" The brown haired boy flicked his tail and sped off after them.

Honda's head shot up above the water's calm blue surface. He glared daggers, mostly Katsuya, who didn't pay any attention.

"If your mother finds out you took Shizuka to the surface. She'll not only have your head but mine as well!"

Shizuka stared in awe as she gazed at the beautiful blue and white colors, stretching above her home, the sea. It seemed to go on forever, just like the sea, her home. She had to wonder with curiosity what kind of creatures lived under such a lovely and peaceful scene. She closed her eyes and made a wish she could see those creatures she had heard of in the old fishtales told to her as bedtime stories. Humans seemed like such mysterious creatures.

Suddenly loud explosions rang through air behind the trio, startling them. Honda ducked below the water to hide from attack. Katsuya turned to face the threat head on, all the while, gripping his sister's hand.

The half-fish children were amazed as they beheld a gigantic ship floating on top of the calm surface water. It was light mahogany brown in color but rimmed all around with a gold substance that sparkling under the sunlight, just like the way sea crystals sparkle within the deepest, darkest caves of the ocean.

"Okay, we've seen the view and it's nice. Now, can we get back before someone sees us—aah!" Honda's warning was ignored as he was splashed in the face repeatedly and his words were drowned out by carefree laughter. Honda turned to glare at Katsuya but was interrupted by the blonde youth's azure tail slapping him in the back of the head.

"You are such a stick in the mud, Honda! Try to have some fun!"

"I'm just looking out for both you. If I'm going to take over for my father as advisor, I need to take on a lot of responsibility and looking after the royal siblings is going to put me really high on the map!" Honda argued, proudly puffing out his chest.

"Yeah, whatever," Katsuya waved his friend off dimissively, "Hey, Shizuka-chan, do you want to-!"

However, Shizuka was nowhere in sight. The two boys started to panic as they searched the wide ocean. Little did they know, the young mermaid was swimming closer to the ship. She had never seen humans before, but only heard crazy stories her brother told about ones he claimed to have seen.

Meanwhile, high above, leaning against the railing of the large ship, blue eyes stared out at the ocean as it slowly darkened against the sinking horizon. A young boy sighed deeply. He vaguely heard the voices around him, gossiping and idle chatter of nobles. Everyday they would talk nonstop about the same thing, how rich they are and how poor the commoners were. He was sick of it! However, he knew his place. He could not escape from it. He would one day be king. Ever since the day he was born, his destiny had been laid out before him. All Seto had to do was walk that straight path just like his father before him.

The young brunette prince leaned against the railing of the grand ship. He was completely bored. He had insisted that he should accompany his father to the Council Summit for Peace Negotiations throughout all the kingdoms. He wasn't able to join in the meeting for he was too young, only twelve, but he was in good company with his cousin of the same age, Atemu, heir to the Southern Kingdom. But right now, he had to say goodbye to his cousin and set off for home. That was three days ago. He wished his little brother was around sometimes. Things seemed too quiet. It made the boy lonely.

Suddenly, splashes from below caught his attention and he lazily looked. He thought it was just the waves knocking against the ship's hull but no, he gazed down and straight into a pair of wide hazel eyes. It looked like the seaweed that floated upon the ocean's surface, sparkling bright as it reflected the sun's warm rays. It captured him. Earthy brownish red hair floated around the heart shaped face. It was a girl. She stared at him with equal curiosity. She couldn't have been older than his own little brother.

"Hey! Are you in trouble? Do you need help?"

Seto called out to the girl, but it was as if she couldn't hear him, she only tilted her head with innocent curiosity. Seto wondered, maybe she couldn't hear nor could she speak. She might be a shipwreck victim, traumatized by the accident.

"I need some help! Anybody!"

The young prince turned quickly to call for first mate or the captain or even his father.

He found the first mate standing on the stern of the ship. He stood, leaning against the railing, overlooking the vast ocean. The captain was tending to his royal guests aboard. He was in charge right now of the crew and making sure the ship stayed the course heading back to the homeland.

"Sir! I need help!"

A young worried voice cried out, waking the elder man from his musings. He turned to see a young boy running toward him. He straightened upright as he realized it was the young crown prince. The boy grabbed at the first mate's arm and pulled him away from the railing. The young prince had to hurry. Questions kept running around his mind such as, would the shipwrecked girl survive? What would become of her? Where was her family? The more he thought of the worst possibilities, the faster he ran to his original place on the deck of the ship. The girl looked about the same age as his own little brother, at least she was just as petite as Mokuba was.

"My young prince, do you feel ill? Perhaps you best go below deck to rest. We aren't going to reach port until noontime tomorrow." The first mate placed his burly strong hand gently atop the boy's head.

Seto blinked in disbelief and ran to the railing and looked over. The calm waves hypnotically ebbed back and forth, pushing against the ship below them. There was no girl any where in sight; nothing, not even a jumping dolphin or fish. Every thing was at peace in ocean world.

Seto shook his head rigorously , not wanting to sound crazy. He was so sure he had seen a girl. She was Mokuba's age , maybe younger even. The first mate saw the distress in the young prince's face. "Your highness…" He smiled with a comforting sigh. He reverently moved it down to the boy's shoulder and attempted to lead the boy away from the railing. "Now, dear boy, the ocean can play tricks on such young eyes whom are naïve to its seducing waves. Come away, and get some rest, your highness."

Seto growled under his breath, annoyed at the fact that the sailor didn't believe him, the crowned prince. As he was being led away, he wondered if that girl was even real. Suddenly, an image of his own little brother entered his mind. He tore away from the elder sailor and raced beneath the deck and entered his cabin chambers, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him. Falling into his bed amongst the warm blankets and silk blue sheets, Seto fell asleep dreaming and making a promise to himself that when he got back home that he would protect his little brother from any and all harm that may come their way.

"Shizuka! What could you have been thinking!?"

The young red headed mergirl, shrugged her shoulders deeply. Her faced flushed red. She had never seen her big brother so angry, Honda-san, she could see was angry as well but restrained himself from yelling at one of the royal family.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to get closer look., and uhm…" she looked down, sheepishly. Nervously, she twisted her hands behind her back. Shizuka knew it was wrong to ask but she just couldn't resist such a sight.

"what is it?" Everyone, especially Katsuya, knew he could never stay mad at his little sister. He loved her very much and doted on her ever since she was born.

"Can I have one those creatures up there as a pet? The small ones are sooo cute! Please big broth-"

"SHIZUKA!"

Katsuya shouted at the top of his voice. He clenched his eyes as tight as possible. He wanted to be angry with his sister but he knows he could never stay mad at her. She was precious for him. "Shizuka, Humans are dangerous! We can't interact with them. It doesn't matter how small they are, they will get bigger and they get bigger to hunt us and capture us and KILL us!"

Honda knew this as well, as he knew the merprince since they were small. He stood uneasily still between the siblings. He didn't know who to side with. On the one fin, Katsuya was right. Humans were dangerous. They learned all about humans and the surface from the teaching of the royal tutor, Solemon. At the same time, Honda also couldn't say no to the little merprincess. She was just as adorable as the day she was born into the royal family. The boy turned his face away, hiding it as he caught Shizuka staring up at him, pleading with her big, tear filled eyes for at least someone to be on her side. Ever since Shizuka turned 5, Honda developed an unhealthy obsession, as Katsuya liked to coin it, that since she technically wasn't in line for the throne that he, himself would be able to one day ask for her hand in marriage. It is for this reason, the young merboy, dotes on the princess, serving her every whim, even more than he would to his best friend.

"…Honda…Hey Honda!"

The lanky tall brunette boy blinked, awakening from his fanciful and hopeful fantasies. He flipped his golden yellow scaled fin nervously.

"Sorry, Katsuya-sama. But ah, it is getting late, don't you think their majesties will start to wonder where you two are?" Honda turned his head upward toward the surface, no wanting to look his best friend or his love obsession in the eye. He noticed the big yellow thing called a sun had turned a vibrant red color. Katsuya raised a suspicious brow toward his friend and curiously followed Honda's gaze upward. However, as soon as he heard the mention of the king and queen, his parents, his face paled.

Flipping his blue tail quickly, he grabbed Shizuka's petite hand. "Come on Shizuka! We need to get home. Mom will kill me if I keep you out too late!" He stopped only a moment to pull his little sister close, "Remember, do not tell mom or dad we were at the surface, got it? Promise me?" Shizuka looked at her brother with sympathetic eyes. She knew as well as anyone who worked in the castle that the surface was off limits unless you got royal permission. It was myth that humans were stupid and didn't believe in merfolk, and thus if they indeed caught one they would outright kill on sight. They just didn't understand. The merfolk, like Shizuka, grew up feeling only pity for the humans and instead always want to keep the humans happy and ignorant of their existence.

The three children raced back to their home. They said goodbye to Honda as he sprinted off toward the servants' quarters while Katsuya and Shizuka quietly maneuvered through the palace careful to avoid the royal throne room. Katsuya hushed to Shizuka to be quiet, turning his head to look behind him but in that second he bumped into a taller, imposing being. Thinking it was a curtain of delicate seaweed lace that decorated the palace, the young prince pulled it but froze as he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. He turned upward to see he was holding his mother flowing shimmering silver crystalline cloak. "Katsuya, where have you been, your father and I have been worried about you. Come with me, we need to talk." She took hold of Katsuya's hand and pulled him along.. She then turned toward the young princess, and smiled softly, "Shizuka dear, it's time for you to be in bed, go on to your chamber. Your father and I will be in soon to say goodnight." Shizuka looked up at her mother, her hazel green eyes pleading with her to let her stay with her brother but eventually fell to the floor. She knew she was not as confident as the rest of her family. She felt her brother squeeze her hand. She whimpered silently. She always felt so dependent on him. He was so much more confident than her. She was never able to voice her opinion the way she wanted.

Meekly, Shizuka nodded her head and releasing her brother's hand reluctantly, she swam passed the two and turned the corner toward her rooms. Pausing she turned around and peeked to see her mother pulling Katsuya toward the throne room. There was a stern look on her mother's face. She knew Katsuya was going to get berated. It was scary. Shizuka shivered with fear and wanted to hide from that, she torpedoed herself through the water the rest of the way to her room. She dove under her blankets of her clamshell bed. She closed her eyes wanting to slip into her dream world, and have everything go her way. She could travel to the surface and play with the small humans on land. Her family was there too and her other friends as well. Everything was perfect. As the young princess slept, crystalline tears rimmed her eyes.

TBC

Okay, here is my newest story I am going to do. I hope you enjoy and hope I can continue this more quickly than my fragile dreams story. Speaking of which I do kind of want to do a follow up story for that. and I have been playing the game over to see if I can pull any inspiration but so far I have nothing, and also I am rewatching No. 6, though that is a slow process as I can only watch it in japanese because those are the voices I am used to.

Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this or if I should do one of my other stories.

My other stories:

Yu yu Hakusho: Cinderella style

Cinderella (A Code Geass love story with Suzaku and Lelouch)

The Secret of Nimh: The Prequel (focus on Jonathan and Phoebe(Mrs. Brisby) before they were married)

until next time,

Danica Loy


	2. Chapter 2: A Mermaid's Legend

**Chapter 2:**

The Mermaid Legend

The next morning, the sun's light shown high in the clear blue sky and radiated upon the ocean, making it glow bluer than the finest cut sapphire. The light grew faint as ocean deepened but the majestic castle still shimmered with a mysterious crystal that seemed to shine even when there was no light reflecting on it.

Princess Shizuka weaved through the halls of the castle. It was still early in the morning, and no one else was awake. Shizuka peeked into her brother's chamber only to find him sprawled sideways across his bed, mouth open wide while bubbles as big as a blowfish escaped and floated upward. Shizuka backed up quietly and continued on her way. She did not want to disturb her beloved brother.

Just outside of the palace, there is a small but still elegant home, crafted from the same mysterious crystal stone as what the palace was made from. Shizuka knocked delicately on the golden moss-covered door and it opened.

"Hello your highness, you're quite early for lessons this morning."

Solomon Mutou was first and foremost a teacher, and royal tutor in the palace for not only the royal children, but all the children in the kingdom. Though he was old, he still taught the children, and loved giving them the knowledge he came to possess throughout the years. Besides, since he could no longer do so with his own grandson.

Shizuka smiled kindly, bowing her head in respect. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mutou. I couldn't sleep much last night, and I want to ask you something."

The elder merman invited the redhead child inside. He had already prepared some seaweed cakes and other snacks and a special hot herbal tea was still brewing. "What do you want to know princess?" He folded up his grayish blue tail underneath as he settled down in his favorite old coral made chair. He watched her fidget slightly, twisting her small petite hands in her lap as she nestled herself on the large laced rug on the floor.

Shizuka was nervous. She couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. The small human on the big floating ship wouldn't leave her mind. "Can you tell me another story about the humans?" It was all but unheard of to even mention anything above the surface, beyond the border of her father's kingdom.

Solomon was taken aback by her outburst, nearly choking on one of the cakes. "My dear, you know I tell you children those fairytales as a way of enjoyment, so you grow into well-rounded merfolk, not serious all the time."

"But…the stories…about… humans, are true, aren't they?"

Solomon's usual kind gaze steeled. "Princess, did you go to the surface?"

Shizuka bit her lip. If she told the truth to anyone else that she and her brother went to the surface yesterday, Katsuya might be in even more trouble. She couldn't allow that!

"Because…You taught Yugi everything you know about the surface didn't you? That's why he went up there last year!"

Shizuka almost instantly regretted the words as they flew from her mouth, but there was no other way around the fact. She didn't look up knowing when she finally did she would see the hurt expression of one who had just lost something more precious to him than all the riches in the sea.

"Yugi is gone, your highness."

"B-but, he is going to come back! Yugi is very strong! There is no way he could just disappear. He's alive and he will come home one day." Shizuka tried to convince Solomon, but no matter what she said, it was in vain ever since his young grandson disappeared to the surface over a year ago. As she spoke, Solomon could hear her voice becoming more and more courageous. He quickly grew fearful of the idea blossoming behind the twinkle within her eyes.

"That's enough your highness. The only thing we can do is wait for him to return and hope he is safe wherever." Solomon slid down from his chair and knelt before the young princess. He grasped her shoulders with his own trembling hands. "All I can do is pray that Yugi doesn't get into trouble, and I beg of you princess, that you don't do the same thing. Do not go looking for trouble." He looked sternly into her hazel green eyes, and soon relaxed as he felt her shoulders fall, dejected.

"I understand…"

"Promise me."

I promise."

With her head bowed, reddish brown hair falling over her slim shoulders and hiding her face, she spoke quietly. "Please excuse me… I have to go. It's still early and I left without breakfast." The young mermaid knew it was an excuse unbecoming of a princess, it was the truth, and it was much worse for someone like her to tell a lie.

Still holding back his suspicion, Solomon released his hold on the young princess. "Very well, I will see you later on with the other children for the day's lessons." He watched Shizuka as she kept her head bowed, leaving the warm, modest dwelling.

As she swam away from the dwellings, Shizuka bit her bottom lip in frustration. Shizuka said she was returning home, but she didn't want to return to the palace as she had told Solomon. She curled herself into a small ball, her long reddish brown hair floating gracefully around her head like a halo. She sat in the middle of a rich red coral reef. Just behind her were the gates of palace. She liked coming to this field. Her brother and their friends played out here all the time until it became too dark to barely to see.

A week passed and unfortunately, the Queen had discovered that her children had been gallivanting about unescorted and had gotten lost among the mysterious storm. None of her advisors could answer the question of how the storm suddenly appeared and then just as mysteriously disappeared.

Meanwhile, Katsuya floated about a foot above his bed, sulking as flipped about in bored agitation. He couldn't believe he was grounded.

"Hey, don't look like that. It's your fault for swimming towards the surface. You know that the surface is the most dangerous place to our kind, especially for kids like us!" Katsuya tried to tune out the berating of his best friend beside him. Honda slyly slipped inside the room from the curtain pulled window. He knew the young prince had every right to be mad at him, but what was he supposed to do? The Queen had ordered him to tell the truth of where her children were. Honda was a loyal citizen of this great kingdom under the sea, his home.

"I am still not talking to you, teme!"

Honda sighed in defeat. He intended to cheer his friend up but he was never really good with words with anyone. There was one time after lessons had ended when he tried to confess his love to a mergirl named Miho, and he got all tongue-tied. Katsuya had to come in and pull him out of his stupor, by hitting him across the head with his tail. Afterwards they spent the rest of the day chasing each other through halls of the palace.

The two boys sat in awkward and brooding silence. Just then a soft whispered echoed through the current. It would have gone unnoticed to anyone asleep, for it sounded like a beautiful, but sad lullaby. Katsuya's ears perked up and he churned his tail launching himself toward the window pulling away the mossy lace curtain.

"You're highness! What's wrong? Is it an enemy attack!?" Honda, upon seeing the young prince move with such urgency, flew into his own panicked state, went swam to the door, peeking out making sure they were not followed. "We should inform guards, they should be passing by on their rounds around the palace any minute! Then we can escape the palace through the underground current tunnels!"

"Stuff a sponge in it, and just listen!"

Katsuya shouted, infuriated by his best friend's ramblings. When he got Honda's attention finally, he stared the page boy with serious blue eyes. "I hear someone crying. I think they're hurt."

"We should still inform the guard they can take of the person. It's late, and you shouldn't wander outside the palace without an escort!"

"That's why you're coming with me."

Honda wanted to protest but just as he turned toward the door to open it, Katsuya grabbed his fins and pulled the page boy along with him out the window and into the dark water.

It didn't take them long to locate the source of the echoing melody, as it lead them to a large coral reef. It was dark but Katsuya was determined to find it. Something in his heart was pulling him forward. He had to find it and protect, at the cost of his very of life.

The blonde merboy glanced around, searching the area. Honda floated nervously above him, keeping watch for any guards that may spot them. Then he spotted it. A blur of red like a cloud floated just above ground. However, he knew so much better, it was not a cloud.

"SHIZUKA!"

Katsuya dashed forward and wrapped up the small mergirl in a desperate embrace causing her to cry out in surprise. He was so worried when he heard the sad melody. Mermaids sing to convey emotions. It is how they communicate, as well as call for help when they are in need. He always wanted to protect his sister. She was the most important person to him in the world.

"Princess! What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Honda, upon seeing rush off he in turn followed after and soon found the two royal siblings.

Shizuka smiled back at her big brother and sat up. Her brother often knew a lot of things she didn't, though sometimes his explanations weren't really reliable, but she still trusted her brother with all her heart.

"Nii-san, …you've been to the surface before, right?

Shizuka recovered from her shock of the surprise embrace as she opened her eyes and found the familiar face and hair and warmth of her brother. Wait, big brother knows of the surface!

"Big brother, how can I walk on the land too?"

Katsuya was taken aback in surprise. Sure he's told stories to his friends of getting human legs and meeting humans to play with, however, he's never actually walked on land himself. The only merman, in Katsuya's lifetime, who has done that feat disappeared. It pained Katsuya to talk about his best friend. He missed him so much sometimes. If Shizuka knew that merpeople could go to the surface, then she would become curious and want to see them for herself. He couldn't lose his sister like he lost his best friend.

"Lady Shizuka, it's dangerous to go up to the surface!" Honda rushed over to the opposite side of her bed. "If we go up there, the humans will try and catch us and eat us or put us on display like freaks—"

"Shut up, Honda! She's just curious." The young mer-prince berated his friend. Katsuya liked to see his little sister's eyes light up with joy, and if going to the surface and seeing the humans gave her that joy than he wasn't going to stop her. "Shizuka-chan, listen closely, we merfolk are supposedly half human, half fish, right?" The young princess nodded enthusiastically. "Well, the legend goes that when we are born, our human half is more dominant than our fish half. That's why we have a intense curiosity to see the surface. When we are young, we are able to shed our fins and walk among the humans. However, we must return to the water when we come of age. When a mermaid on land turns 16, she must return to the ocean in order to retain her immortality or she will…perish forever, turning into foam on the water."

"How do I get my legs, big brother?" Shizuka was enraptured by the story and wanted to hear more as she fisted her small hands against his chest in anticipation.

"Katsuya-sama, don't you dare!" Honda tried to interrupt, but was smacked in the face by a certain azure blue tail. Katsuya didn't like it either, but it made his sister happy and that was more than enough for him. "Okay, listen, according to the legend, a mermaid must swim to the surface and lay on the beach until the bright ball of light rises high into the sky. Your fishtail will melt into legs and you'll be able to walk on land, until you touch the ocean again."

"Can we go up there?"

Shizuka was so excited. All she could think about was going to the surface and finding Yugi and bringing him home. Solomon-sensei would be so happy. He would surely smile again at that. She only half listened to the rest of the story.

"Princess, my lady," Honda interrupted again in a urgent attempt to talk sense into the girl. "Please think about this! It's too dangerous for you to go up there. No one will understand! For Great white shark, humans are stupid they don't know about us. They won't understand where you're from. They can't even speak our language. They crash and drown every time one of us tries to communicate with them! They are all Neanderthals and barbarians!"

"Put a sea anemone in it!" Katsuya shouted cutting Honda off again. He glared at the slight taller boy, effectively silencing him. Shizuka always admired that about her brother. He could tell people what to with just one glare of his cold brown eyes, stern and hard as one of the floating vessels they often explored. Katsuya always got what he wanted whenever he glared at someone. Shizuka loved her brother very much. She giggled as she bit back a thick blush across her creamy complexion.

Katsuya saw this from the corner of his but mistook the blush for excitement and anticipation for the surface. All the boy wanted was his little sister to be happy. If he could lasso the sun and pull it down under the water, and give it to her in a gift box, he would go to the ends of the earth to find that way.

"Okay sis, we'll meet up outside in the garden underneath the Algae Tree just after dinner tomorrow." Shizuka smiled brightly as the siblings made a pact; a secret handshake known only between the two of them. Honda huffed, crossing his arms in disappointment as he was forced to keep his back turned not allowed to see the secret promise. His cheeks profusely flushed as he heard the melodic giggles from the crowned siblings.

Shizuka was so excited. She could barely sleep the rest of the night. And soon, everyone will be happy again, just like before!

..To be continued..

Chapter 3


End file.
